The Hawaii Science Training and Education Project (HiSTEP) is a collaborative effort between the John A. Burns School of Medicine, the Hawaii Area Health Education Center, Bishop Museum, the Pacific Biomedical Research Center, the Biomedical Research Infrastructure Network (BRIN) of local colleges, and the University of Hawaii College of Education. The goal is to improve the general public's understanding of and interest in health sciences by increasing biomedical research education and mentoring activities for K-12 students and their teachers. This collaborative effort will allow students from all Hawaiian Islands to participate in health sciences programs by adapting successful curricula for K-12 students to the cultures of the area and integrating them into existing health careers recruitment programs. This project will fill in the gaps in health sciences recruitment and education programs across the state, provide an online resource for all individuals interested in health science careers in Hawaii, develop a statewide annual meeting of parties interested in health sciences and track students to determine program successes.